Mr J
by iheartLink
Summary: Inspired by episode 11, season 4 and real life events. The day Blossom finally realized that she let down her family continuously was the day she ran away from home. Only a scientific experiment, Blossom feels very inadequate. She reaches the end of Townsville and runs into a mysterious masked boy named 'Mr. J.' A phenomenal story that brings redemption, peace, and healing. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis: Inspired by episode 11, season 4 and real life events. The day Blossom finally realized that she let down her family continuously was the day she ran away from home. Only a scientific experiment, Blossom reaches the end of Townsville and runs into a mysterious masked boy named 'Mr. J' who she falls in love with and who helps her change her self-esteem. A phenomenal story that brings redemption, peace, and healing. T+.**

 **This is for all you girls (and guys) who thinks Blossom deserves better than Brick! (For more information on my viewpoints about this, see the description of my drawing named Blossom and Mr. J, My OC! on Deviantart. My username is iheartLink33)**

My name is Blossom. I'm only in kindergarten, and I already feel bad about myself. Even though my father loves infinitely, I still don't feel fully loved because all I am is a scientific accident. An accident - that's all I am, and I blame myself for it. I don't have a real father or a real mother. I just exist. I don't even have a real name.

All I do is make mistakes. Nothing more, nothing less. I feel like no one likes me, not even my sisters nor my father. And that is why I'm leaving them.

They are better off without me.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm up high in the sky now, as high as I can.

I snuck out of my dad's house, terrified that I would get caught. Luckily, since I'm smart and a leader, I know how to get out of the house.

I don't even leave a goodbye note.

I finally feel free being in the sky at night. And I finally feel like I can do anything I set my mind to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapters! You guys have to remember that although Blossom is very smart, she's only in Kindergarten! And it suits the dark, shadowy theme of this story. Enjoy!**

Eventually I reach what seems to be the end of Townsville. There is a boy my age with a black masquerade mask on and black clothes there.

He says, "So, you've made it. Congratulations."

I ask with wide terrified eyes, "Who are you?"

He says, "Call me Mr. J."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Been very busy! But I promised myself that I would get around to it again, so here I am.**

 **Fun fact: This story is both based on a dream I've had about the Powerpuff girls being doll-like and how I've felt like an accident my entire life until I met a man who changed my life forever. I hope you guys are enjoying this, and I hope I take this in a good direction!**

"Mr. J?" I ask, bewildered.

"Yes," he says, looking straight at me. I notice that he has shining glasses beneath his mask. He seems familiar, but I can't see why.

So, I ask, "What does the "J" stand for?"

"That is none of your concern. But what is that you get out of Townsville and follow me."

Since he doesn't seem like a threat to me, all I can say is "Okay."

I follow, and as I do, the unknown place becomes darker and darker until it became pitch black. The only thing I can see in front of me is his purple and black power light. It is super beautiful, more beautiful than the power lights of my sisters or mine.

Made me feel at home for once.


	5. Chapter 5

**I probably should have finished this story before ever publishing it, but I guess I thought I originally got a head start into this story. But it turns out that I had to rethink my original idea. So, I give you chapter 5, the better version of it. Enjoy!**

 **Butthurt BrickxBlossom fans, don't read this and flame me please.**

Finally, we get to an empty amphitheater.

I don't understand why we are here, but Mr. J explains that it's a place where we can relax and be away from the world for the night.

I look around at all the lights and the vacant, fancy green seats and the perfect lawn higher up than the stage on the opposite side. I say, "It's beautiful."

I see his smile for a split second. He hasn't smiled this entire time. He says, "Not as beautiful as you."

I smile back, and when I start blushing in a way that Brick, the only boy who was even remotely like me superhero-wise, never could make me blush, I turn away and pretend I am more interested in the scenery around us, asking, "So, how did you know I was running away?

"I knew you were running away because I know of you, and I can sense things. I figured it was time."

"You can sense things? What kind of things can you sense?" I ask, flying past him, looking back.

"I can sense where people are going to go before they go there, and since you are a well known superhero and are similar to me, I can sense it that much more."

Intrigued by his answer, I ask, "Why haven't I seen you before?"

"Because my brothers and I work in a more underground way to bring the really bad people to justice. I've seen a lot of horrific things that my mother wishes that I would never have to see, but since I'm a superhero and the leader of my group, the burden is especially on me."

My eyes light up. "You have brothers?"

Even though he doesn't really smile, I can tell his eyes are lighting up too. Strangely they are all black from what I can see. "Yes, two. I take it that you're excited because you have two siblings as well?"

"Y-yes," I stammer even though in my head, I reprimand myself for the stammering. _I'm supposed to look like a responsible leader in front of him, not a buffoon!_

"It's okay to be a little nervous, you know," he says, smirking a little at me.

On the inside, I melt. He actually noticed that I was nervous!

"How are you not nervous?" I ask in defeat.

He shrugs. "I just have to deal with the worst criminals on a regular basis. I've seen the worst thing already; what else is there to be scared of?"

"Fascinating" is all I can say before I snap out of my trance and shrug it off, saying, "I mean, yeah, that's cool."

"The most important question I have to ask you is...do you think it's safe to runaway? I mean, if my sisters are in trouble-"

"Don't worry about it," he replies.

"Huh?" I ask, searching into his masked eyes. "Why not?"

"Because with my powers, I can duplicate us, and make it as if we never were gone." A moment later, he says, "Hold my hand."

I do, even if I feel quite strange about it. Honestly, holding his hand feels the most peaceful I have ever felt in my entire life. It feels like the perfect combination of smooth and rough at the same time.

But I don't have a long time to hold his hand, just a minute or two it seems. The next thing I know, there's a red light circulating around us, and then our duplicates come out of us, and our hands part.

Our duplicates part from us just like that, and I'm finally able to be free, with this boy who I just might be starting to have a crush on

But my journey to peace was far from over. It had only just begun.


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. J Ch 6

"I know what you're thinking."

"Huh?" I ask, finally looking at him.

"You are wondering how I got these powers, how I was created."

Shell shocked, I just say, "Yes."

"Well the truth is...I was once Brick, leader of the Rowdyruff boys made from ingredients put in a towel, but since my spirit never left me, I was created by a great scientist, my mother. I was remade from water, vinegar, salt, and a drop of Chemical Y. Thus, me and my brothers were made."

"So you're really in Brick in disguise?"

He looks at me, ready to spill the secret. "I'm Josh now."


	7. Chapter 7

"Who's Josh?"

He smiles a little smile. "I'm just a boy who's interested in getting to know you."

I turn my back on him and fly away for a second. "Is that so?" I ask.

"Yes," he says, "I want to make up for all the pain I caused before, as Brick..."

I say, unconvincing-looking towards him. "I forgive you."

We stare at each other for a moment.

"I'm not the boy I once was, I promise."

On that thought, I smile as much as he does, and we fly away together.


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. J Ch 8

When we reach high up in the sky, he says in his beautiful, mature voice, with those beautiful eyes piercing through me.

"I think it's about time I revealed myself to you."

My heart skipped a beat.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He takes off his masquerade mask, revealing it all to me. "This," he says.

His face was breathtaking.


	9. Chapter 9

Mr. J Ch 9

Black eyes. Glasses to make him look intellectual. What wasn't there to love? Even his consistent frown didn't bother me. Because I know he was a genuine boy.

And we kissed. And it was unbelievable.

And short-lived.

It left me blushing and turning away. "So why do you like me? Out of all girls, why me? Why not Bubbles or Buttercup?"

"Because you are the most beautiful to me."


	10. Chapter 10

"Because you are the most beautiful to me."

It rings in my mind, rings in my heart.

All I can say is "Me? The most beautiful?"

He peers at me, saying, "Yes."

"How so?" I ask, rubbing my arm out of nervousness.

"Well, for one thing, I like long hair on a girl, and I like a girl who is a leader, not a follower."

I smile a little before it fades, saying, "That makes sense."

"I'm guessing you like a boy who is a leader too?"

I nod my head.

"It's about time I revealed something else to you," he says with a serious tone. "Do you remember that purple Powerpuff girl that you and your sisters created once?"

I nod my head.

"Well, I was once her as well. I've gotten destroyed twice, and my mother missed the ingredients together and made me." He adds, "Even though I'm a leader, I don't feel like I belong anywhere though, not even at home."

"Well...you belong with me," I say, quick to kiss him on the cheek.

He smiles more than any time before. And we kiss again, briefly this time.

When our lips part, we give each other happy looks. And in a moment, his smile fades away.

"It's about time I showed you my world, so we can stop the true evil people," he paused. "But first, I need to tell you a secret."

"What's that?" I ask.

"The man who almost destroyed you and your sisters and who made clones of you and your sisters is my father."


	11. Chapter 11

I tremble as I say, "Your father...? I don't understand."

"He married my mom before until she found out the truth about him, how betrayed you and your sisters."

"We don't have to worry about him. He's gone."

As I say that, he closes his eyes in a sad way and says. "Actually his spirit is still in that factory. I thank everyday that Dick didn't create me."

"I can only imagine," I say, starting at a new beginning.


	12. Chapter 12

"We have to go back there," he says, having his words echo to me.

"Why?" I ask, desperate for a good reason.

"Because that's where the monsters and evil people are created daily on their own. And Powerpuff Girls clones."

 **To be continued.**


End file.
